When did you come to B8
When did you come to B8? was a topic that Gaddswell created in late 2008. It produced this listing, which Gadds has kept up to date ever since! Board 8 Arrival Years 2002 - (Character Battle 1) * Accel ACE * Aeon Azuran * Anagram * ballistic bum * BIGPUN9999 * CC2680 * Chamek * charmander6000 * CherryCokes * ChichiriMuyo * Chinballz * Cyclo_Reaper * DiffEQMaster * DigitalIncision * Dilated Chemist * Djungelurban * EmpressOfCheh * ertyu / Tornadoman78 * ESY16 * Excitebike Dude * fetusbucketeer * ff6man * FFDragon * GranzonEx * HaRRicH * Icehawk * Ikon * iosing * Kain66 * Kali101 * Lockes Ragnarok * metroid composite * Mr Snorlax1986 * MyWorldIsSquare * Naye745 * Ngamer64 * Oddity * Pokalicious * SF_Clowns * Shadow_Ryoko * Shadow Wyvern / MrsFrisby * Silvercross * SythaWarrior * The Destoyer * The Utility Man * tim333 * TimJab * UltimaterializerX (who had Board 8's very first post ever) * Valrev * Warning crazy * wg64Z * Who Cares? * xx521xx * Yesmar * Yoblazer33 * ZetSword 2003 - (Character Battle 2) * abiggeebabigee * Ainoxi / Agasonex * baron von toast * BesaidGuy / Therealosix * BlAcK TuRtLe * captaincanadian * CenaStone * Coffee Ninja * CrimsonOcean * Demon HunterX * ExThaNemesis * FAHtastic * Falcon120 * gargarblahru * gotspork * Heroic Mario * JaKyL25 * JaMarcusRussell * jonthomson * Jukkie * Kloggmonkey / Do not even ask * Kyle Bowen * Liberal Degenerate * Logicblade * Longbladeofhiko * Luster Soldier * Mega Mana * metroid13 * neonreaper777 * Not Dave * PrinceReva * RaidenZeroX * Rikku Almighty * Seginustemple * ShatteredElysium * Shoenin_Kakashi * SirBinro * Smurf * SSJ Link * supdawg * swirldude * Tai * The_Dealer_7 / Hooded Knight * The_Ocelot2 * The Popo * ThePooootHunter * thundersheep * trizob the hedgehog * TVontheRadio * VF1MS Metal Siren * Water Sitar * Wedge Antilles * WiggumFan267 * Xcarvenger 2004 - (Games Contest 1, Character Battle 3) * AdditionalPylon * Ayvuir * Cheekyboys * Colonel Alloy * Cybat * Dauntless Hunter * EpicBigKevinm84 * Evil_Remade * Gr8CyberMonkey * Kaxon * KingBartz * Korayashi * Kraidfan101 * Leebo86 * LordoftheMorons * Maniac64 * MarioSuperstar * Menji76 * Mentalmike * MoogleKupo141 * Nevest * Notyou * Paperwarior * polankerboy * Procrastinater * raytan7585 * RevolverSaro * RX7InfinitiIII * Steinershocker * Stoneraider * Surskit * True Fanatic * Twilight Swift * Vengeful_KBM * WVl * XIII rocks / Airan_Jo * zackfairftw * Zachnorn * ZaziGuado 2005 - (Villains Contest, Character Battle 4) * Applekidjosh * BBallman7 * CasanovaZelos * Dawn and Dusk * Dragonair * dragonhealer99 * DSRage * Eon_Latias * ffmasterjose * firaga89 * foolmo * Grand_Healer * GuessMyUserName * _Harmonica_ * jase87 * Jay Lv99 * Jmast7 * KleenexTissue50 * KommunistKoala * Kurtfisto * LinkLegend27 * LOLIAmAnAlt * McMoogle * Ness26 * NunyaBizzness * Pats_Dynasty * slacker03150 * spiegel22 * SpikeDragon * stingers / Pyrostormer * SuperAngelo128 / ssknuxmagician * th3l3fty * Theo72 * Voltch * WalrusJump * WarThaNemesis2 / War13104 2006 - (Series Contest, Character Battle 5) * Andylt * Arkayo * BioHazard91 * blindhobo13 * CalvinbalI * Chronic1000 * DarkReinforce * Gaddswell * GDiffuser / PurpleMonkDish * Gerscan * igordebraga * Iubaris * KCF0107 * Kegger9 * Lady Ashe * linkhatesganon * Lisel / LiselTestify * oneills1 * RappinHobo9292 * RayDyn * SenseiShadeSlaye / Midget_Fetish * Silver Ermine * StifledSilence * tazzyboyishere * TheKnightOfNee * Xtremeblur * Zea_Destroyer 2007 - (Character Battle 6) * agesboy * bonetail_basher * croy3 * ctesjbuvf * Da_Guardian * Fayt_Esteed * MetricTrout * Mr3790 * MrSmartGuy * paulg235 * Random Guy 42 * Regent Quintus * RustyMrMokka * Tyder21 * Xeybozn * weggles * WhiteLens * _Yonex_ 2008 - (Character Battle 7) * Black_Hydras * BrettEagles * ChumpMoney * croy3 * dalton210 * General_Zimbad * Kamekguy * lcb12321 * Idyvino * JONALEON1 * Justin_Crossing * Lolo_Guru * Ludubbz * Masterofmarth * PrinceKaro * ShadowTheHHFan * VincentLauw * w00t_D * zackattack117 Super Cool Stats & Analysis original 12/5/08 stats Of the 141 total B8ers who have responded to this poll so far... New B8er Production by Year * 2002 - 27 (19%) * 2003 - 36 (26%) * 2004 - 22 (16%) * 2005 - 17 (12%) * 2006 - 15 (11%) * 2007 - 10 (7%) * 2008 - 14 (10%) * 60% of the board have been B8ers since at least 2004 * 72% have been B8ers since at least 2005 ''UPDATE: as of 4/4/09'' * 2002 - 55 (23%) * 2003 - 52 (22%) * 2004 - 37 (15%) * 2005 - 34 (14%) * 2006 - 25 (10%) * 2007 - 18 (7%) * 2008 - 20 (9%) ** Total: 241 Category:Board 8